Stonger
by JojiStar9525
Summary: Training, new friends and more missions. Lucy has decided that she likes that Lisanna is back. She still goes on missions with Team Natsu, but now she has time to actually train and further herself as a wizard. (This is now also apparently going to be a rewrite of Fairy Tail. Go me)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! Here is my new story! I hope you all like it. Feedback is always helpful to make this story as best as it can be, so please comment if you want to!**

The Town of Megami

I wake up feeling cold, ripping my eyes I don't see the familiar pink hair.

Ever since Lisanna came back from Edolas three months ago Natsu and Lisanna have been spending more time together. I'm happy they are spending time together, but it gets lonely. The two have been separated for two years so they have a lot to catch up on. Team Natsu has been going on missions with Lisanna, with my permision of course. Erza, Gray, Natsu and I still hang out, it just doesn't happen as often as it used to and I'm okay with that. It gives me time to train.

Growing up with an aristocratic family does not give you a lot of time to train. Most of the time I was learning how to be a proper wife of a businessman once I get married off. In my father's mind that is all that mattered. To use me to further his business, practically sell me off to the highest bidder. Using wizardry was frowned upon in upper class, especially woman. Aristocrat men don't want a strong woman, they want a woman they can control. So, for me to know magic, my mother taught me in private. When she passed away though it was hard for me to learn. I was only nine when she passed and could barely summon one of the gold keys I inherited from my mother.

When I ran away to join Fairy Tail I only had about three years total of limited magic training and no battle experience. I wanted to, once I joined the guild to take small jobs to train and work on using my keys in real life situations. Then slowly build my up to bigger jobs and maybe join a team. That didn't happen though, Natsu just dragged me onto jobs thinking i had enough experience. I'm not blaming him, he just should've thought about it a little more. Not everyone grew up in a guild. Even though at the time no one in the guild knew my last name and that I was related to the person who owns the Heartfilia railways it was obvious I didn't have much guild experience by the fact I didn't know some simple things.

With Lisanna coming back though it gives me enough space to go on my own for a while and train. Even go on a few missions with different people and teams. It has only been about three months though, so it hasn't been long enough got there to be a huge difference in my abilities. I have gone on jobs with the Thunder God Tribe, Shadow Gear, Juvia, Gajeel and even a joint mission with Lyon. It has been fun and I've gotten closer to other people in the guild. I've even helped Mira out at bar and serving food.

With all the missions and close to no property damage I've been getting full rewards. I make my apartments rent with no problem. In between missions I meditate and practice fighting with Loke to help my combat skills. Virgo has even been helping me with using the whip she got me from the celestial realm.

"Good morning princess," think of Virgo and she shall come.

"Morning Virgo," I crawl out of bed.

"I have come to tell you that Brother Leo will not be able to come out today, he has been summoned by the King to tend to matters," Virgo tells me as she sets down my backpack for a mission today.

"Virgo you really don't have to pack for me," I say as i walk over to my closet.

"But it is my duty princess. Besides it does not bother me," Virgo says," I packed you clothing for you to wear today as well for your mission. I know how bothersome it is for you to have to replace your clothing if it tears."

"Thank you Virgo," walking over to where the bag is I pull out the clothes for today.

It is a pair of black leggings, a gold t-shirt and arms bands for close combat fighting. There are also laid out on the floor for me. As I start to walk over to the bathroom I hear virgo tell me goodbye and disappear. Today I'm going on a mission with Freed, Evergreen and Bickslow. It's a job to track down some beasts that have been terrorizing a town named Megami and get rid of them. After putting on all my clothes I style my hair up in a high ponytail, grab my bag and head to the guild. It is a short walk and I am there by nine o'clock, a few minutes from when i left my apartment.

"Hello everyone!" I shout out once I enter Fairy Tail.

I get shouts of hello in reply form some people who heard me over the ruckus of a brawl between Gray, Natsu and Elfman. There is almost always a friendly brawl in Fairy Tail. Walking over to the bar I take a seat at my usual stool in the middle. I set my backpack down on the ground next to me and look up at Mira-Jane.

"Good morning Mira! Can I get a strawberry milkshake?" I ask her with a smile.

"Coming right up," she walks to the back kitchen and only a few minutes later she walks out with my drink.

"How much for it?" I ask as I take the drink.

"It's on the house for helping me out so much around here lately," Mira denys me paying.

"Thank you Mira! I have to go meet up with the Thunder God Tribe for a mission today. See ya in a day or two!"

I hear her say goodbye before I walk over to the corner of the guild to where my teammates for the next few days sit. Since Laxus has been excommunicated they can no longer go up stairs to the S-Class level. Laxus was there old leader who was one of the few S-Class wizards in the guild, he got expelled from the guild after trying to take it over. Now, after what happened, they have tried to be more involved in guild activities. Mira and I were one of the first people to befriend them after the incident of them doing what Laxus wanted and trying to take over Fairy Tail. Freed had, in an act of retribution, cut off all of his precious long hair. I of course offered to have Cancer, one of my spirits, fix his hair so it was as long as it used to be. Freed accepted the offer after a month once it started to look weird.

"Hey guys! Ready for the mission?" I ask as I sit down next to Bickslow.

"Cosplayer! Cosplayer!" Bickslow's totems shout out at me.

"Hey little ones!" I hug them.

"Hello Lucy. We are all ready the train is set to leave in a hour. I was thinking about leaving the guild in half an hour," Freed with is ever formal talk.

"Sounds good to me. Ever, you think we will have time to go shopping for a little bit? I known how much you love shopping," I turn to Evergreen.

"That would be awesome Luce!" Evergreen tells me excitedly.

"Bixy! How've you been?" I glob him with a hug.

"I've been good. How about you Cosplayer?" Bickslow stuck his tongue out and grinned at me.

"Didn't I tell you to stop calling me that? But I've been awesome. Aquarius and I have been getting along better. I think she sees my training and spreading out to new teams as a good thing.""That's very good Lucy. A better companionship with your spirits will help your fighting." Freed buts in," At least that's what I've heard."

"That is true! I've had Aquarius's key since my mother's passing. That makes it about nine years."

"That's almost as long as I've had my babies!" Bickslow says, talking about his totems.

Bickslow has a magic called Seith Magic. It allows him to take wondering souls that have not passed on and put them into dolls or objects and manipulate them. At least that is what it said in the book I read when I was researching Thunder God Tribe's type of magic. No one except Seith Mages really know how the magic works. The mages do not like to write it down so that only those inherited with it can possess Seith Magic.

"Lucy? You still with us?" Evergreen's words interrupted my thoughts.

"Yeah, sorry. I spaced out there," I takes a sip of my milkshake.

"It's okay, but we should probably start heading to the train station," she grabs her bag from under the table and stands up.

"You seem to be right Ever," Freed spoke.

"Sounds good,"Bickslow's totems repeat his words as they float around him in circles.

I nod in okay and out on my backpack," I'm going to go say goodbye to Team Natsu before we go. I haven't talked to them in a few days."

As I see their nod in acceptance I walk over to the table that holds my friends. They at one of the few circular tables in the guild. When I get to the table Erza's back faces me, Gray to her right, Natsu to her left and Lisanna across from her. Happy is seated in the middle of the table with a fish in his paws. Happy is, as we just recently learned, an Exceed. An Exceed is a cat like creature that can talk, walks on it's hind legs and can grow wings. They are normally no taller than two feet.

"Hey guys!" I slightly shout over the noise of the guild ruckus.

"Hello Lucy," Erza turns around to face me.

"Luce!" Natsu shouted.

"Hey Lucy," Gray cooly says.

"Hey guys. Lisanna, how have you been? Catching up with everyone?" I look over Erza to see Lisanna.

"I've been well. Everyone has been telling me what has happened. There's been so much!" was her excited reply.

"That's awesome. Well I have to go in a minute to catch the train. I have a mission with Bicks, Ever and Freed," I motion behind me where they are standing by the door.

"Really? That's good for you Lucy. Branching out is always a good way to expand your skills in magic. I've seen you out on missions with other, when you get back we absolutely must talk about it!" Erza gets and excited look in her eyes.

"Of course! That sounds like fun."

"Hey Luce, sorry for not being around much," Natsu nervously scratches the back of his head, "Catching up with Lis and doing missions have been taking up a lot of time."

"It's okay, I'm glad you and Lisanna have been catching up. Anyways I have to get going." I start to walk backwards," Oh! Gray we have to have a movie night after I get back."

"Sounds good! Now get going, you have a job," Gray shoos me off.

I wave a final goodbye and turn around to walk to the door. Weaving my way around I make it through a small brawl and flying objects. I nod at the three people waiting for me at the door and we walk outside. The walk to the train station was a quiet one. We all just listened to the familiar ruckus of shops along the road and people rushing to get things done. Magnolia, the town we live in, is famous for it strangle shops and home made food, and of course our guild, Fairy Tail. The streets fill with people starting at an early hour. As the four of us walk the ocean of people part for us. We make it to the train station in twenty minutes, leaving us ten minutes to get our tickets and get on the train.

"If you all give me Jewels I can get everyone's ticket," Freed speaks once we get close to the stand.

Agreeing we all hand him the money and sit at one of the open benches next to the train. There are not very many people waiting,just a few people here and there. After a few minutes Freed walks back to use with four tickets in hand and a paper bag. Ever, Bickslow and I stand up to meet Freed halfway.

"Here are your tickets, the man at the stand gave us a discount so with the leftover Jewels I got us eat something to drink and a snack," he hands out the tickets and food," I hope that was okay."

"That's perfectly fine Freed! Thank you," Evergreen speaks up.

"Thank you Freed," I say as I grab my things from him.

"Yeah, thanks man,"was Bickslow's reply.

"We should get on the train and get our seats," Freed starts walking to the train.

We give out tickets to the man by the door and he stamps them. The four of us pick two booth seats facing each other in the last train car. Freed and Evergreen together on one side with Evergreen at the window. That leaves Bickslow and I with the seat across from them. Before Bickslow can move I run up and grab the side closest to the window. With a shrug he takes a seat next to me. The totems sit themselves on the table between the two booth seats.

"This is going to be a few hours so do you all mind if I take a nap?" I asked them.

"Go ahead," they all, creepily, spoke at the same time.

With their unison speaking Evergreen breaks out into a fit of giggles. Smiling at her I shake my head and move to lean my head against the window. I feel a hand on my head stopping me and I look over to see Bickslow shake his head.

"Don't want you to get a concussion from the shaky train ride. Go ahead and lean on my shoulder," he takes off the weird armor plating on his shoulder to make it more comfortable.

"Thanks Bicks," Leaning over I fall asleep to the sound of quiet chatter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Well this took forever to get up... But! Now I know more about where I want to go with this and I have a lot of this prepared(Not written yet but I have outlines) Hope you like this chapter! Feedback/comments are always appreciated! Have fun reading! Sorry about any errors, it wasn't beta read.**

* * *

Lizards?

"Lucy, time to wake up. We have to get off the train," Evergreen's voice wakes me up.

"Hmm?" opening my eyes I see Evergreen sitting next to me now with the two boys standing in the isle," I slept the whole ride?"

"Yupp! You even started cuddling Bickslow," she said with a laugh.

"It was quite entertaining to watch Bickslow get flustered when it happened," Freed spoke with a small smile on his face.

"Bickslow and I ended up switching places once that happened. You didn't even wake up during that," Evergreen stood up.

I followed her out of the seat and grabbed my backpack from the shelves above our seats. The four of us were the last to get off the train. It was sunny when we exited the train car, as it was only noon.

"We have to meet up with the mayor to discuss the detail of the job," Freed said as our apparent organizer.

"Sounds good, we can check into the hotel after that." I spoke up, "So, anyone have a map to get to the mayor?"

"Yeah, there's a map over there by the ticket stand," Evergreen pointed to the map.

"Okay, so it says if we walk straight down that road," Evergreen pointed to the left of us," then take a right turn once we get to a fountain. It should be the building at the end of the lane. Everyone got that?"

We all nodded as she turn to face us. The walk to the mayor's building was short. There were small shops along the road like in Magnolia. The few people who were outside cleared a way for us, recognizing us a mages by our different clothing and what showed of our guild marks. Also Bickslow's flying totems gave it away. The fountain Evergreen mentioned was obviously the highlight of the town. Well, at least it would be of there were more people. The only people on the streets were vendors for the shops and some dedicated shoppers. Few families roam the streets, scared of the monsters.

The mayor's building was not large, looking almost like a two story house. Freed and I stood in front of the other two. Since our first mission together the four of us decided that Freed and I would to most of the talking. As he was the leader of the Thunder God Tribe and I was a lone mage tagging along, not actually apart of the team. We rang the bell on the wall next to the door. It took only a minute for someone to open the door. It was as women around Evergreen's age, twenty years old.

"You must be the Fairy Tail mages that accepted the job. Please some in. I'm Kat, the Mayor's secretary." she open the door more for us to come in," His office is just down this hall, follow me."

"Ah Mages of Fairy Tail. Welcome, come, sit. I am Sam Stroud." The mayor spoke as the four mages entered the room," I'm glad you came! This town has just been an absolute mess"

"We are glad to help, sir," Lucy spoke first with a polite bow.

"Such manners from a guild member, I'm truly surprised," Sam spoke.

Ignoring the comment Freed spoke,"Sir, the paper said that there were monsters, what are the details of the job?"

"Well, as of this last month there have been big, lizard like monsters running around the outer end of town. They even attack some of the farm animals!"

"Do you know how many there are? And any special attribute they seem to posses?" Lucy asked.

"There seemed to be maybe half a dozen, I think. Some of the townspeople who saw them say they have spikes on their tails."

"Is there a certain time that they seem to come out at?" Freed asked, as if him and Lucy were taking turns.

"Oh! Yes, the monsters have been, from what I'm told, coming out during the evening, and only a day a week."

"Thank you for the information, sir. Now we must get going to find a hotel to stay in while we are here," Lucy stood up from the chair.

"Oh, please, go to the hotel just down the street and say I sent your and that you are the mages here to help the town," Sam leaned back in his chair.

"Will do. It was an honor talking to you," Lucy tilted her head and turned to leave, the rest of the group following after her. Kat waved to the four people as they passed by and exited the building. The hotel turned out to be just a few buildings down. When Freed mentioned that the mayor sent them and that they were the mages who came to help the man at the desk gave them a discount. Freed ended up getting them two joined rooms, each with two beds. The four, after putting their things in the rooms, sat in the girls room. Evergreen and Lucy sat on the bed furthest from the window and the boys on the other bed.

"It seems like the mayor didn't have much information on what's going on." Lucy started," At least we have a little bit of info. I'd say it would be best to go out this evening in pairs and scout the edge of town and come back with any information found."

"Yes. Also if anyone is to encounter a monster do not try to fight it. Just watch what it does, we'll take care of them as a group. With a plan," Freed looks at Bickslow.

"Hey! You don't have to look at me, I can follow instructions most of the time."

"Well, it's only noon, so how about we go get lunch!" Lucy spoke.

"Lucy. Do you think it would be better if we were partners for tonight, or you and Bickslow?" Freed asked once everyone was situated back into the room. The four of them would be leaving to go scouting in thirty minutes.

"Well, I know you and I think alike in ways of planning. How are Bickslow and Evergreen at working together?"

"Ever and I aren't the best at agreeing on things,"Bickslow spoke up.

"Then I say Bickslow and I will partner up."

"Sounds good to me." Evergreen stood up and took off her heels, "I should probably put on different clothes, it looks like it's going to be cold."

"Boys! Out! It's time for the girls to change clothes." Lucy shooed the boys out of the room through the door that connects the two rooms. Evergreen took out a loose fitting green shirt and a pair of black, stretchy pants and walked into the bathroom. Sorting through her bag, Lucy pulled out a long sleeve, dark blue shirt to switch out her current shirt with. While she was fixing her armbands over her new shirt Evergreen walked back in and put on a pair of brown boots.

"How's the trying to merge with your keys going?"

"It's harder than I thought it would be. Then again my spirits did say it hasn't been done in centuries. The only reason they told me about it was because of my recent training and being able to hold open two gold gates at once."

"I hope you get it down, Hun. You've been working so hard lately. Oh! I'm so proud of you," Evergreen squealed out the last sentence.

"Since I heard Ever's annoying squeal does that mean you all are done?" Bickslow's voice was heard through the door.

"Yes. We are you snooper"

"Hey! I wasn't snooping, your squeal is just extremely loud. I bet people down the street could hear."

"Whatever. You guys ready to head out?" Lucy interrupted before the small fight could get worse.

The other three nodded,"Good. Bicks and I will head south of town and you guys can go the other way. Meet back at the hotel in two hours."

* * *

"Bicks! Seriously?" Lucy yelled out as Bickslow poked her stomach repeatedly, like always some sort of clothing was ripped. This time it happened to be her shirt. Bickslow and Lucy had partnered up again the next day. There were four lizard monsters so the four of them decided that they should split it up even. Lucy found out that the lizards would become weaker in the light when she called out Loke to light up a small cave. One of the lizards were in there and it ran away from the light. The fight had gone by smoothly on both groups sides.

"Time to get the reward," Evergreen squealed out, excited for money to go shopping with.

"Thank Mavis. I need to go grocery shopping," Lucy spoke up after coming out from behind a tree with a new blue shirt on.

The walk to the mayor's office was quiet there was only the sound of the bustling streets around them. Entering the building Kat waved to them and said the mayor was free to talk to them. Freed knocked on the door and the group of four walked in.

"Mayor," Lucy bowed her head slightly, "we have completed the mission."

"Thank you Mages! You reward is right there on the desk. Oh! Miss Lucy, I noticed last time that you have celestial keys. Yesterday I came into possession of a key. I am willing to include it in the reward if you wish."

"That would be wonderful if you could!" Lucy leaned forward in her seat in excitement.

The mayor placed a shiny key into the bag with jewels, "Here you go. Thank you for helping my town."

"You're welcome, sir," Freed said.

"So Lucy, what key did you get?" Evergreen asked once she saw Lucy pull the key out of the bag.

"Tiger," it came out as a whisper.

"I've not heard of that key before Lucy," Freed spoke.

"Is it special?" Bickslow stood behind her to look at the key.

"It's a bronze key. They are almost as rare as the gold keys with there being only two keys per constellation." Lucy rubbed some dust off of the key.

"Why don't we head back home and you can call the key there?" Freed suggested.

"You going to go buy the tickets again?"

Freed nodded in reply and the other three handed him the money for the tickets once again. It didn't take long for the train to appear and the ride back to Magnolia seemed to pass by quickly. Lucy hurried off the train on it got to the town. Evergreen waved to Lucy and laughed.

"Who do you think she's going to ask to accompany her this time to call the spirit?" Bickslow asked.

"Probably Nastu, they haven't spent a lot of time together lately." Freed thought out loud.

* * *

Lucy only stopped at her apartment long enough to through her bag onto the arm chair by the door. She ran all the way to the guild. Stopping at the door Lucy tried to calm down and slowly pushed the big doors open. It was already past noon so the guild brawls were in full swing.

Lucy walked up to the bar, "Hey Mira! Can I get a strawberry milkshake?"

"Lucy! You're back!" Mira smiled and walked to the back room to make the milkshake. Walking back out only a few minutes later Mire set the drink down in front of Lucy.

"How was the mission?"

"Good. As always I have to get a new shirt but I got a key," Lucy held up the bronze key.

"Natsu in the brawl?"

"Yeah. Want me to get him?" Mira smiled again and stood straighter.

"I got it!" Lucy grabbed her drink and stood up from the stool at the counter. Scanning the guild Lucy saw a flash of pink hair right in the middle of the room. Smiling, Lucy walked towards her crazy friend.

"Oi! Natsu!" Lucy shouted.

"Luce! What's up," Natsu walked away from the fight with Gray to greet his best friend.

The blonde held up a shining bronze key and dangled it in front of her, "I got a new key!"

Natsu's face lit up in excitement and he grabbed Lucy's wrist and dragged her out of the guild's back door. He stopped running once the two wizards got to the open field for training. Bouncing on his feet Natsu glanced at Lucy motioning for her to summon the new spirit.

Throwing her head back with laugh, Lucy stepped in front of Natsu and called on the tiger, "I am the person who connects the road to the Stellar Spirit World. Thou shall respond to the calling and pass through the gate. Open a door to the Chinese Zodiac, Tiger!"

With a roar and a flash of golden light a tall woman with bright orange hair appeared in front of the two mages. Golden armor hung on her frame with wisps of sheer black fabric hanging from the metal's ties. Claws extended from her gauntlets over her finger and in one hand, standing just over a foot taller than the woman, was an eight foot, golden spear. With a flourish of her black cape the woman kneeled before the blonde mage.

"Master, I am Tigress," her strong voice boomed through the clearing.

"Please, stand. There is no need to kneel, and please don't call me master. My name is Lucy Heartfilia. This is my best friend Natsu standing behind me."

Tigress stood up and looked at Lucy, "If it pleases you. May I call you Empress? It would be improper of me to call you by your first name as you control my key."

"If you want to. I welcome you to my spirit family, I hope to be friends!" Lucy smiled.

"Luce! Luce, look how tall Tiger Lady is! She's Elfman's height," Natsu jumped onto the blonde's back, pointing at Tigress.

"Don't point that's rude. Sorry about him Tigress. Would you like to make a contract with me?"

"You are asking me?" Tigress looked surprised, "I would like to know how many other keys you have before agreeing then,"

"Okay! Well, right now I have nine Golden keys and five silver," Lucy unhooked her key ring and held it up for the spirit to see.

"That is a lot of keys. Would you even summon me?" Tigress leaned upon her spear.

"Of course! I wouldn't dare make a contact with a spirit I wouldn't use. If you do not wish to make a contract with me I can hold onto your key and give it to a store I can trust."

"That won't be necessary, I agree to make a contract with you. No other celestial mage has my key besides you at the moment. I am available at all time except the sixth, seventh, and eighth day of the month; and strongest on the first, third, and fourth day of the month. I prefer to not be called out at night, but if it is a dire situation then it is okay. I work best with Dragon, horse or Pig. And please do not pair me up with Ox, Snake or Monkey. I am an offencive fighter with my spear and specialize in stamina with swift movements. I also have a large tiger form; although I do not like to use it often."

Nodding at Tigress's words, Lucy wrote it down in a notepad with all her other spirits information, "Thank you for forming a contract with me Tigress."

"It is my pleasure," with a bow the spirit disappeared.

"Luce," Natsu whined, "she seems so cool. I wanna fight her, or with her. I don't know yet!"

"Maybe we can go on a mission in a week or two that I can call Tigress out for. How's that sound?"

A loud yell was the only response Lucy got. Shaking her head Lucy followed her best friend as he ran into the guild, yelling about fighting a tiger.


	3. Chapter 3

**WOOOOOOOO! So who can never keep up the promise of when she'll update? This girl! Anyways... here's the chapter. I started writing this a few months ago and finally got into the mood to write so I finished this chapter up. Good news- I have what i'm going to write planned for at least 10 chapters, I just have to actually write it. Comments are very much welcome! I hope you enjoy reading this. It's not beta read, I tried to catch all the mistakes but I probably missed some... oh well.**

Scarlet

"Lucy," Erza's voice cuts through her the blonde's thoughts, "are you free to have a sleepover tonight?" She shakes her head at Mira when questioned if she wants anything as sits next to Lucy at the bar. Erza's Heart Kreuz armor is off for once, replaced by clothes that look like they belong in the more modest part of Lucy's closet.

"Yeah, of course! I know it's just normally us, but I was wondering if Lisanna can join? I haven't been able to get to know her very well yet." Lucy swings in her seat to face Erza, "by the way. I love the outfit, the gray shirt goes great with your black shorts. Really brings out the color of your hair!"

"Thank you, I thought since we weren't going on a mission I could drop the armor." Erza jumps off the stool, " I'll go ask Lisanna now and we can get onto the girls day."

"Erza!" Lucy stopped the other form walking away, "Actually, I was wondering if I can ask her?" The blonde attempts to keep the waver in her voice from coming out, but my the look on Erza's face she wasn't very lucky. Now, that she thinks about it, it kinda looks like Layla's face when Lucy summoned a spirit for the first time,

"Oh! Yes. Yes, go ahead. I'll be right here."

Lucy walks away to where Lisanna is talking to her sister. She turns to look at Erza and sees her waving her hand as to shew her along encouragingly. This should be easy enough to do, it's just asking someone to hang out. Luct clears her throat when she approaches the two white haired sisters. Speaking of which, shouldn't white be a non dominant gene? Why do all the siblings have that hair? Then again she has seen someone with blue hair. Nevermind that, conversation time.

"Lisanna? I'm hanging out with Erza for a girls day. I was wondering if you wanted to join us?" Lucy inwardly fist pumps at how nice that went.

"Really? You'd let me?" Lisanna eyes glowed with happiness.

"Of course! We're going to have it at my house. You can just borrow a pair of my clothes if you want so you don't have to walk all the way to your place at Fairy Hills, that's what Erza does when she doesn't keep a pair of clothes in her re-equip."

Which happens to be most of the time because 'but lucy, I can only keep five armors at a time! What if someone comes and tries to defile you honor?' She says it with such a straight face that Lucy can't possibly refuse the red head.

"Thank you! It feels like everyone's been to your apartment besides me!"

'Not by my choice' gets mumbled out of the blondes mouth but before Lisanna can question it she's already saying hello to Mira.

"Don't worry we'll keep her safe," Lucy feels a hand on her shoulder. It took her a second to realize it was Erza, not used to the hand being un-gauntleted. Is that even a word?

"I will do so as well. Now! Are you two ready to go?" Not waiting for a reply Erza drags the younger girls out of the guild. They make small talk on the short walk to Lucy's apartment.

"Oh my god lucy, your apartment is so cute!" Lisanna gushes as they walk into the small home.

"Thanks, it's so worth all the money it costs." Lucy walks around the studio apartment gathering sleepover supplies, "So, are we just going to watch some movies?"

"Sounds like a blast," Erza goes to the kitchen to start making popcorn, "I would like to know about how your last mission went as well."

Sometimes the familiarity Lucy's friends have with her kitchn intrigues her, as she has never actually showed them around the room. Once Erza returns with a bowl of popcorn and candy the three girls settle onto the couch, all pilled up with blankets and pillows. Lucy sets up the first movie for the three of them.

"And then I had the lizard thing and was about to finish it off but Bicks jumped up and had one of his babies attack it, making the lizard swipe out and catch my shirt with it's claws! Am I always destined to lose my clothing?"

Lucy groans and leans back into the couch. Lisanna's head rests on Lucy's shoulder, the white haired teen's eyes half open. Erza leans against the armrest of the couch, leaning forward to intently listen to the Blonde's story. The popcorn bowl sits empty on the ground.

"I saw you take Natsu out to the back of the guild. I'm guessing you got a nice key when he came out gushing about fighting?"

"Yeah! I got a Bronze key, the Tiger, it's a different type of Zodiac. It was part of the reward. Natsu thought she looked really powerful. So, as usual, he wants to fight her." Lucy looks down at the sleeping girl on her shoulder, "Well she's down for the count, looks like the first movie was enough to take her out. Bed time?"

Erza agrees and volunteers to take the couch, knowing the blonde owns only one futon, and wakes Lisanna up. The sleepy teen plops onto the futon before Lucy has even put down the blankets. The blonde smiles softly and gently places the comforter on Lisanna. Erza falls asleep, splayed out on the couch hugging a blanket, as Lucy gets ready for bed.

"Goodnight," Lucy quietly calls out as she turns off the light.

"Brats! Listen up!" Makarov appears on the edge of the S-Class balcony with the paper in hand, "It's S-Class trial time, and I'll be announcing the eight contestants this year. Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, Cana Alberona, Levy McGarden, Elfman Strauss, Juvia Lockser, Freed Justine and Mest Gryder. Now, quiet down! Every person nominated will be able to choose one partner to help them with this years trials, the partner chosen will not advance to be a S-Class, but depending on how they do, they could be nominated on the next trial or be considered closer when choosing people for certain missions. Those nominated, partners, and all existing S-Class members will be traveling to the guild's sanctioned island, Tenrou. The boat will be leaving in three days. Macao Conbolt will be acting guild master in my place while we are away."

"Hey, Lucy?" Cana calls across the bar.

"Yeah? What is it?" Lucy answers after movies to sit next to the drunken mage.

"I know we've only been on one mission with each other but I was wondering if you would be my partner for the trials?" They worked fairly well together, and the brunette knows she could use Lucy's brain during the trials

Cana looks at the beer in her hand waiting for the blondes reply, "Of course I'll be your partner Cana! You should come over tonight so we can talk about it."

"Thanks Lucy! I will," Cana swings around her mug and takes a chug.

"My Princess!" Lucy's walk to her seat at the bar was interrupted by the loud lion zodiac appearing in front of her.

"Hello Loke," Lucy sits down, nodding to Mira when she sets a strawberry milkshake in front of her.

"My Lady, I am sorry to tell you but I will not be available during the S-Class Trials. As I am still apart of the guild, I am allowed to partner up with a nominee. I promised Gray awhile ago that I would be his partner." Loke is out of his suit and in his clothes from when he first met her. By the fact Lucy feels no pull of magic she assumes Loke will be using his own during the trials.

"Okay, well it will be fun to go up against you." At the Loke's look of confusion the blonde clarifies, "Cana asked me to be her partner."

"Then I shal do you the honor of not holding back if we go against each other," the spirit bows.

"Well thank you," Lucy giggles as the spirit disappears with a gold flash.

"Lucy-chan! Lucy-chan! Gajeel-kun and Juvia partnered up for the trials!" The blue haired water mage ran up to Lucy. Juvia had gotten rid of the grudge she held against the blonde when she realized that she didn't need Gray to be happy. He may have given her hope at being happy but his rejection was certain and Juvia had enough self respect to not chase after something she knew wouldn't happen. The two blue haired mages remained friends though, even teamed up occasionally for missions.

"You guys will be a force to recon with," the blonde smiles, two previous S-class mages working together? That will be hard to beat.

"It's been so long since Gaj and Juvia has worked together. It'll be so much fun," Juvia sits down at the bar.

"Well, I hope I don't cross your path in a fight. You two were S-Class in Phantom so you are sure to beat a lot of people in this trial. I wish you luck, Juvia. Don't tell Cana I said that, I'm her partner this year."

"Thank you! And that's great news! Juvia has seen the progress in your magic training. Maybe in a few years you'll be nominated for S-Class." The blonde smiles at Juvia, thanking her for saying that. With a hug the bluenette leaves to go talk to Gajeel in his corner.

Lucy turns around to look at the rest of the guild. Natsu and Happy are yelling about beating Gray and Loke. Levy and Wendy are talking to each other with smiles on their faces. The Strauss siblings are all talking to each other just a few feet down the bar. From the conversation it seems Elfman and Lisanna are going to pair up.

"Freed and Mest. Freed will probably pair with either Bickslow or Evergreen," Lucy hums, "Hey Mira?"

"One sec. I have to take this order over to Levy. Wendy and her got celebratory milkshakes for their partnership. Isn't that so adorable!" The eldest of the white haired siblings walks away squealing.

"Okay! I'm back, what was it you wanted?" Mira grabs a towel and starts wiping down the counter.

"I know I haven't been in the guild long, but I don't know who Mest is. Can you tell me something about him?" Everyone in Fairy Tail seems to hang out at the guild unless on a mission, and Lucy hasn't heard anyone mention a Mest. then again she is still technically new, so it would be a given not to know everyone.

"Well, Mest would partner up with Mystogan sometimes, they are a lot a like really. Mest is almost always out of the guild with jobs." Mira grabs a glass from under the bar, "refill?"

"No thanks Mira." The white haired woman just shrugs and goes to the kitchen.

"Oh Luce!" She felt the heat of her best friend's body hugging her before she heard his voice, "Isn't it awesome that I got, wait what's that word that Gramps used?"

"Nominated," the blonde supplies.

"Yeah! Nominated to be an S-Class. I'll finally be better than Gray for sure," the pinket jumped onto the chair next to her.

"Natsu, you do realize that Gray was also nominated?" Lucy reaches down and scratches the top of Happy's head when he lands in her lap.

"Yeah. But I'll beat him! I'm all fired up," his blinding smile made Lucy laugh.

"I'm sure you are Natsu, but Gray isn't the only one you should worry about. Cana asked me to be her partner."

"Waaaa, really? Maybe I'll get to fight your spirit! Oh, this'll be so fun Luce." Natsu jumped out of his seat and yelled, "Come on Happy, time to train."

Lucy laughed at her friend and sipped on her empty milkshake making a horrendous noise with the straw. The blonde swiveled around on her chair for a while, enjoying the guild's presence. She wondered how the trails will go, will tactics or destruction win?

Lucy hears the sound of running water as she opens the door to her apartment. None of the boys would be dumb enough to try to use her bath without her home. Except maybe Natsu, her best friend has no sense of boundaries. Sighing Lucy walks over to her bathroom and throws open the door.

"Cana when I said you could come over later I didn't mean to use my bath," the blonde walks to sits on the edge of the tub.

"Sorry Lucy," Cana pulls her knees up to her chest, "I'm just a bit nervous. See, I was nominated for the last S-class trial and obviously I didn't win. I wanted to try so hard so he could be proud of me when I tell him."

"Tell who?" Lucy undressed and sinks into the side of the bath opposite to Cana.

"Gildarts. I don't think you've met him yet, he should be at the guild tomorrow. Anyways, I came to Fairy Tail after my mom died, it was just a few years before Natsu came. My mother told me to find my father and that he would be at Fairy Tail. All I had was a picture of him. When I showed it to Gramps he told me the man's name was Gildarts."

"Oh, Cana," the brunette just shakes her head.

"When he finally showed up it was like Natsu was his child, I was too scared to try and tell him. I mean, who am I to compare myself to Natsu?" Cana turns to look at the bottles of products lining the bathroom wall next to the tub, "Which one is the body wash?"

"The lavender one, but Cana, you are a wonderful mage and Master must see something in you to nominate you for the trails not just once, but twice." There's a bout of silence as the two girls wash before Lucy speaks up again. "My dad never really understood my want to learn magic. He was in a magic-less guild when he met my mother. They fell in love and soon had me," the blonde laughs, "Mom was a celestial mage like me, I go two of my keys from her. Dad wanted me to be a perfect heiress, remember the Phantom attack? Anyways, after Mom died he never really was impressed by my want to learn magic, Mom's death hit him pretty hard and i don't really blame him."

The girls stay quiet the rest of the time they bathe. Lucy silently hands the brunette something to sleep in. As they climb into bed it occurs to Lucy that this is the first time she hasn't seen the card mage with something alcoholic with her, or in her system. Leaning over to turn off the table lamp the blonde feels Cana scoot closer, with a small smile Lucy holds Cana. She doesn't bring it up the next day when Cana has red, swollen eyes after waking up. Lucy just throws the sleep shirt, a damp spot on the shoulder, into the laundry hamper.

That night Lucy is extremely happy her team decided to stay away for a night.


	4. Note

Sorry this isn't a chapter. I'm writing this to inform that I also have an account on ao3 under the name SkyLine0610 with kpop fanfics if anyone is interested.

I've been at a lost for how to proceed with the point that I am at with this story. I know what I want to happen in a few chapters but I don't know for right now. If anyone has ideas I welcome them.

Sorry for people who might have been excited for a new chapter!


End file.
